


Celebrating Life

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re all celebrating tonight!” Stacie declares as she enters the kitchen. "And you both have to come!”</p>
<p>Or, the one where Beca and Chloe have a night out with the Bella's and things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Life

“We’re all celebrating tonight!” Stacie declares as she enters the kitchen. "And you both have to come!”

Chloe’s sitting at the counter working on a paper, while Beca’s next to her on her own laptop working on a mix.

“We do, huh?” Beca asks dryly.

“Yes, we do,” Stacie says firmly. “Beca, it’s been a month since you and Jesse broke up, and I don’t think you’ve spent a night out since.”

Beca gapes slightly. “Hang on, they’re mutually exclusive. In case you don’t remember, Jesse and I ended because we’re better as friends, and I’m definitely not pining away or anything. Second of all, I’ve been out to the station, and Chloe and I went to dinner at that Thai place last night!”

Stacie shakes her head. “So not what I mean, Beca. I mean a real night out, at a club, with dancing and music and drinks. Cynthia Rose and Amy are already in. Ashley and Jess are going too, although they’re at Jess’s sister’s dorm room right now and will be going to the club with her, so we’ll just meet them there. I’m really not sure what Lil wants. Flo’s already out with her boyfriend. But you both totally need to come along, please?”

“Sounds like fun!” Chloe tells her with a smile. “What are we celebrating?”

Stacie pauses, biting her lip. “Uh, okay, well there’s not actually a reason. Life? We don’t really need a reason to celebrate! I just figured it would help convince certain people if I said we were celebrating.”

At this, she eyes Beca, leaving no question about who the certain person was.

Chloe also turns to look at Beca. She meets her eyes, and looks at her imploringly. “Come on, Becs, you know we won’t have fun without you,” she says with a slight pout.

“Damn, Chloe, you know those baby blues get me every time. Fine, I’m in too,” Beca grumbles. 

Chloe grins, and bumps her shoulder against Beca’s in delight. Stacie grins too, and heads out to go get ready.

____________________________________________________

Cynthia Rose volunteers to drive, saying that she’ll have a few drinks tonight but doesn’t want more than that – she still remembers her last hangover, and it was a little too painful to repeat anytime soon.

The five women – Chloe, Beca, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Amy – climb into the car and get going, windows down and music pumping. 

Beca’s actually feeling a little exited, because Stacie was right – it really has been too long since she had a night out like this. She’s ready for some good music, letting loose on the dancefloor, and spending some time with her friends. With Chloe.

“We’re here, bitches!” Cynthia Rose announces happily as she navigates the car into an empty parking spaces half a block down from the club. The girls spill out of the car, and start making their way down the sidewalk.

Chloe falls into step beside Beca and lightly brings an arm around her waist.

“I feel like this is going to be a great night,” she tells the brunette, who smirks.

“Chloe, you say that literally every time we go out somewhere,” Beca responds as they arrive at the club entrance. There’s only a couple people queued up in front of them.

“Yeah, but it’s been _ages_ since we went out dancing last,” Chloe says. She still has her arm around Beca’s waist, and gives a light squeeze.

Beca smiles, but doesn’t respond because the bouncer is asking to see their ID’s. The girls hand them over, and after a quick nod from him, they head inside the club.

They’re met with sound and lights and the smell of alcohol as they get inside. Immediately, Cynthia Rose spies an empty table with four high backed bar chairs around it, right in front of the dance floor. She claims it as theirs, and as the girl sit around it, she goes up to the bar with Amy for the first round of drinks.

Beca leans back in her chair, drumming her fingers against the back of Chloe’s chair in time to the music as she glances around the club. The dance floor’s steady, but not too packed, and the line at the bar isn’t too bad either. It seems like a good night to be out.

It’s not long before Cynthia Rose and Amy get back, drinks in their hands, and they pass them out.

“Cheers to the Bella’s!” Chloe calls out, and they laugh and clink their drinks together before taking sips. 

Amy got Chloe a fruity vodka drink – her favorite – and she nearly downs half of it in the first sip. She manages to slow down with the rest of it, and then chats with the other girls as they finish their drinks.

“Come dance with me!” Chloe says to Beca, as the brunette drops her empty cider bottle down on the table. Beca nods, and the two get up from the table.

“Anyone else coming?” Beca asks, and Amy grins and gets up. Cynthia Rose begs off the offer – she rarely dances whenever they go to a club, preferring to hang back and people watch. Stacie volunteers to keep her company, so Beca, Chloe and Amy head out to the dance floor.

Beca has to admit that the DJ is fairly decent. He’s blending some good songs together and has the bass turned up, and seems to have a good feel for what the crowd wants. She lets herself get into the music, laughing as Chloe swirls around her, and Amy attempts to do the robot. She sees Jessica and Ashley arrive, who spot them immediately and come over to say hello and join in the fun.

Stacie was right, it has been too long since she went out to a club and let loose.

She’s definitely glad she came out tonight.

____________________________________________________

A couple hours later, however, Beca’s starting to feel a little tired, particularly since she stopped drinking an hour ago in case Cynthia Rose wants her to drive. She’s glad to be sitting at the table with Cynthia Rose and Amy while nursing a glass of water, while she keeps an eye on Chloe and Stacie making the most of the dance floor.

“We should do this more often!” Amy shouts over the music, and Beca finds herself nodding to that idea.

“There’s a new club opening up on the other side of Barden in a few weeks, we should definitely hit that place up,” Cynthia Rose adds in. Amy’s face lights up, and the two start planning another night out.

Beca doesn’t join into the conversation, because she’s watching Chloe and Stacie make their way back over to the table. Beca had the foresight to get a second glass of water when she went up to the bar for her own, and she hands it to Chloe. Chloe takes a few sips, until she’s drunk about half the glass.

“Thanks, Bec!” Chloe says, and offers a hand. “Want to come dance with me, please? Stacie’s too tired!”

Beca’s tired too, but all it takes is one look into Chloe’s pleading eyes, and she allows the redhead to tug her back out onto the dancefloor.

They bump into Jessica and Ashley out there. Chloe grins and hugs them, and the four of them start dancing in a group.

After several songs, Chloe turns to Beca, her face flushed. “I left my water on the table with Cynthia Rose, I’m just going to go finish it real quick. I’ll be right back to you, okay?” she says, leaning close to Beca to be heard over the music. 

Chloe’s breath tickles her ear and she shivers involuntarily. She nods at Chloe, watching her walk away while she turns to Jessica and Ashley and keeps dancing.

A couple moments later, she feels a pair of hands on her hips, and she’s a little surprised Chloe took such a short time, but she grins anyway and turns around.

Except it’s not Chloe, it’s a guy with a friendly, hopeful expression and a faint smell of beer.

“Hey beautiful, want to dance with me?” he asks her, leaning down so she can hear him.

It felt nice when Chloe had leaned into her to talk a moment before, but when the guy did it, it made Beca feel slightly creeped out. She takes a step backwards so she’s just out of his arm’s reach.

“Thanks, but I’ll have to pass, I’m here with my friends,” Beca replies, raising her voice to be heard over the music as she leans back slightly. She motions a hand towards Ashley and Jessica, both of which who are dancing hard and not paying attention.

“Oh I don’t mind if you’re here with friends, we can still dance together,” he tells her, reaching a hand out to touch her arm but stopping when she shoots him a glare.

The guy seems to realize pretty quickly that Beca’s not going to let him touch her, but he’s not bright enough to just give up and walk away. He grins at her as he holds his hands up, but then takes a half step closer as he dances.

“So, got a boyfriend?” he asks her with a leering smile.

“No, but I’m not interested,” Beca tells him frankly. He shrugs at this, and manoeuvres himself so that he’s blocking Jessica and Ashley from her sight. 

Beca groans to herself, wondering what to do next. She figures the most logical option is to go back to Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Fat Amy at the table, but then her eyes catch Chloe’s. The redhead is weaving her way straight over, concern in her eyes.

_Help me!_ Beca mouths desperately to Chloe.

Chloe’s eyes widen, and then she nods, shooting Beca a grin. She sashays closer to Beca, and winks.

She then flings an arm around Beca and tugs her close so that their bodies are pressed flush together. “Baby, there you are!” she cooes loudly, making sure the drunk guy can hear her.

“Chloe, what-” Beca starts, but Chloe cuts her off.

“Thanks for keeping my girlfriend company, but I’m back now, so you can go back to your buddies!” Chloe tells the guy, who frowns. 

“She’s your girlfriend? Nah, she’s been all over me tonight,” the guys replies, crossing his arms and frowning. “Besides, you’re both too cute to be dykes.”

The comment immediately makes Beca tense up. Chloe can Beca’s muscles tighten against her body, and she brings her other hand up and threads her fingers into Beca’s hair.

“Ignore him,” she whispers. Beca’s still glaring daggers at the guy, so Chloe leans forward and presses a light kiss to her neck.

Beca immediately forgets the guy is there, and turns her head to face Chloe. Chloe’s eyes are blue and sparking and so intense, and her smile is bright. “Chloe,” she says softly, and then turns her head to the guy when he makes a noise of disgust.

“Think what you like, dude, but you’re never going to get anywhere with her,” Chloe tells him, and then starts moving to the music, trying to distract Beca again.

Beca can feel Chloe’s breasts pressed up against her own, and the ghost of her breath on her neck. Her hands automatically wind their way around Chloe’s waist, and she brings her eyes to meet Chloe’s.

Chloe sees the guy walking away though her peripheral vision, but doesn’t take her eyes away from Beca’s. Because it suddenly feels like the rest of the club is falling away, and right now it’s just her and Beca, and the smell of Beca is so damn intoxicating, and Beca’s warm body is too much pressed up against her.

Chloe kisses her.

She forgets all sense, and just leans in to press her lips against Beca’s, her eyes falling shut as she tastes Beca and is just starting to sweep her tongue across Beca’s lower lip when she realizes what the fuck she’s actually doing, and pulls away.

Beca doesn’t immediately appear angry, just stunned, and Chloe decides to take that as a good sign. Because she just kissed her best friend, and she thinks she’ll actually die if she loses her friendship with Beca, so she has to handle this beyond carefully.

“Wow,” Beca manages, unable to make more of a coherent thought. She just kissed Chloe. _Chloe Beale_ just kissed her.

Chloe grins to hide her nerves – she can’t entirely believe she just did that. She just kissed Beca. And it was incredible. But shit, Beca’s not saying anything and Chloe’s nerves are growing by the second.

“Becs, are you okay?” she asks cautiously.

Beca nods slowly. “Uh, yeah. You sure can kiss,” she says, staring at Chloe with wide eyes.

“Was that okay that I did that?” Chloe asks. “He just wasn’t leaving, and I just kinda went for it – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, I’m glad you did,” Beca replies after a slight hesitation, and gives her a smile. Chloe feels a flood of relief. She knows she chickened out by blaming the kiss on just trying to get rid of the guy (and he is long gone), but she lost her courage, and sees this as an easy out.

“Thanks for helping me get rid of him, Chlo,” Beca tells her, and Chloe nods.

“Of course, that’s what friends are for, right?”

“Friends, right. Uh, I’m really hot though. Can we get a drink?” Beca asks her, fanning her face with her hand. She’s so overwhelmed right now and really needs a second to process, because her emotions have just gone on a roller coaster ride and she’s getting mixed signals from Chloe and she really doesn’t know what to think right now.

“Of course!” Chloe replies, and easily laces her fingers through Beca’s. She tugs lightly at the girl, and they make their way through the crowd, weaving past people dancing until they reach the table that Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Amy are sitting, chatting.

“We’re going to the bar to get drinks, do you guys want anything?” Beca asks.

She’s met with huge grins from the three girls, and immediately feels a sense of nervousness settle in.

“Way to go, girls! We saw you guys hooking up out there. About time, huh?” Stacie says, clapping Beca on the shoulder.

“Nice one, Chloe! Geez, it’s only been, what, several months since you told us how you’re in love with Beca? I’m glad you finally told her,” Amy adds in.

“Oh right, I nearly forgot about that night!” Cynthia Rose says with a grin at Amy. “Damn, we drank a lot that night. Becs, shame you were at the station that night! We might have given Chloe a few too many drinks, and she ended up spilling to us how she’s had feelings for you since you guys had that shower together.”

Stacie chuckled. “I actually wish Ashley didn’t take Chloe’s phone away, remember how she nearly drunk texted Beca that she loved her?”

Chloe feels her heart stop beating. She stares at the girls, tongue tied up and blood turning cold. She isn’t really hearing what she thinks she is, right? This can’t be happening. She turns her head to look at Beca.

Beca’s standing there, speechless, with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. Shit. It is happening. All Chloe can think is that she’s just fucked up her friendship with Beca, and the girl will never want to see her again.

It’s too much, she can’t deal with this. It’s too much.

So she runs.

She spins around, and pushes her way back into the crowd of dancing, writhing, sweaty bodies. She needs to get outside, like, now, so she can take a moment to breathe, and consider what she can do.

____________________________________________________

“Chloe,” Beca calls after the redhead, but to no avail. Chloe is gone, and Beca’s still trying to process what just happened. Her lips still tingle from the memory of Chloe’s kiss, the taste of raspberry lip gloss on her tongue. “What the fuck just happened?” she says to the girls, who are staring in shock.

“Wait, what?” Cynthia Rose replies. “We just saw you guys kissing. You and Chloe are together now, right?”

Beca’s eyes widen more. “What?” she asks. “No. There was a drunk guy harassing me, she came over to save me from him. Seriously, what the fuck were you guys saying?”

Stacie bites her lip, concern and worry on her face. “Beca,” she says gently, “Chloe’s in love with you. She has been for years. She accidentally told us a couple months ago, you were at the station and we were hanging out at the house drinking. She had a little bit too much, and ended up confessing to us how she felt about you.”

Beca actually remembers that night, despite not being there. Chloe often texts her during her late night radio shifts, and she had thought it was weird that Chloe hadn’t texted her at all. But when she got home, she found a tipsy, tired Chloe waiting on the couch for her. She’d helped Chloe to bed, and ended up sleeping in Chloe’s bed with her after the redhead had latched onto her arm and refused to let go. But that being said, they’d shared a bed plenty of times together over the past couple years, as friends. But right now that’s not important, she needs to focus on the issue at hand.

“Chloe…she likes me? Like, actually _likes_ me?” Beca’s having trouble getting her thoughts straight.

“Yeah,” Amy replies. “Shit, Bec, we thought you knew, or at least that she said something tonight. When we saw you guys kissing on the dance floor, we thought she finally said something, or you said something to her.”

“We thought you guys had finally gotten together, and we were so happy for you,” Cynthia Rose adds. “You guys have been dancing around each other for years, we thought it was about time you got together. Because you love Chloe too, don’t you?”

Beca just stares. “Chloe…I need to find her,” she finally says, spinning around. There are so many people in front of her, so many barriers between her and Chloe, and she doesn’t even know where Chloe could have gone. Shit. She needs to get to her now.

Beca pushes her way through the crowd, not caring when she bumps into people. Someone calls out to her, but she ignores the voice and powers her way through until she’s standing on the other side of the dance floor. She turns, eyes searching the crowd for that red hair, but nothing.

Bathroom. Maybe she’s in the bathroom. Beca hurries over and slams the door open, hoping she’ll find Chloe here. Two of the three stalls are occupied, and Beca bends down to check the shoes. Neither have the silver heels that Chloe was wearing.

“Shit,” Beca mutters, wondering what to do. All she can think of is Chloe, of her soft lips, how her arms feel wrapped around her, how she must be feeling right now. 

Beca hurries back out of the bathroom, and sees the door leading outside the club. She brushes past the bouncer, and takes no notice of the cold air that immediately embraces her. There are people outside, hanging in groups on the sidewalk. There’s a long queue for cabs, but no Chloe to be seen. Beca bites her lip, losing hope, and then suddenly she sees that flash of red hair.

Chloe.

But she isn’t alone. She’s leaning against the wall of the club, tears in her eyes, and a guy leaning over her.

Beca’s heart rate picks up, and as she hurries over, she realizes that the guy is the same one that was harassing her in the club.

“Now why would a pretty thing like you be into dykes, huh?” Beca hears the guy say, reaching his hand out towards Chloe’s face. 

Chloe shies away from his hand, but he doesn’t get a chance to make contact. Beca’s there, and Beca’s grabbing his arm and yanking it away from Chloe.

“Get the fuck away from her,” Beca spits, and moves to stand between him and Chloe.

He looks at her, and she’s at least a foot shorter than him, but she’s breathing fire and anger and danger at him, and he wisely holds his hands up and starts backing up. He spits on the ground near their feet, mutters ‘fucking lesiabns’ under his breath, and walks away.

“Oh my god, Chloe, are you okay?” Beca asks, spinning to face the redhead. She sees tears in Chloe’s eyes and pain on her face. “Did he touch you?”

“No, he didn’t. You stopped him. Thank you Beca,” Chloe replies quietly. A tear starts running down her cheek, and Beca reaches up to brush it away. Beca’s heart breaks to see Chloe looking so sad, like someone just tore her heart out.

“Don’t thank me Chlo, of course I’m going to help you,” Beca says. “Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?” 

Chloe nods, and then flinches as someone nearby drops a beer bottle on the ground, the sound of the smashing glass echoing through the street.

“We should get out of here. Let me text the girls to meet us at the car, and we can go home,” Beca says, as she pulls her phone out of her back pocket.

“Beca, I’m sorry for what happened inside,” Chloe says, and Beca stops texting to look up. 

“Chlo,” Beca starts, but Chloe shakes her head.

“No, Bec, I can’t lose your friendship. I fucked up and I’m sorry, but if there’s any way you can forget what the girls were saying and-”

Beca leans forward and crashes her lips onto Chloe’s. For a moment Chloe is frozen, and then starts kissing back. Beca closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Chloe’s waist to tug her closer, while one of Chloe’s hands reaches up to cup Beca’s neck.

There are fireworks going off in Beca’s head, and her senses are overloaded with the taste of Chloe’s raspberry lip gloss and the smell of her vanilla bodywash and the warmth of Chloe’s skin under her fingertips. If the kiss in the club was magic, then this kiss is _heaven_.

Beca finally pulls away, because breathing becomes a necessity and the last thing she wants is to ruin the moment by passing out from a lack of oxygen. She rests her forehead against Chloe’s breathing heavily.

“Beca,” Chloe starts, but doesn’t continue, because she’s just as blown away by the kiss as Beca is.

“I don’t want to forget what the girls were saying. But not here. Let’s wait til we get home, and we can talk then?” Beca asks softly, and Chloe nods. Beca leans back so she can see her phone, and finishes her text to Cynthia Rose. She slips her phone back into her pocket, laces her fingers through Chloe’s, and they start walking down the street to where Cynthia Rose had parked her car.

They lean against the hood of the car in silence, their hands still joined together, each processing their own thoughts of the evening’s events. 

“Ready to peace on out of here?” a voice calls, and they see Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Amy walking towards them. Chloe gives Beca’s hand a soft squeeze, then gently pulls her hand away. Beca lets it go, although misses the warm touch immediately.

“Yeah, it’s definitely home time,” Beca replies, giving them a friendly smile, but there’s also a warning in her eyes, that clearly tells them to not say a word about what happened before in the club.

Fortunately, they get the hint.

“Cool. I was getting sick of that club. Some drunk asshole literally just spilled a drink on Cynthia seconds before you texted her, and the bartender cut Amy off because he thought she was drunk when she tried to explain what mermaid dancing is,” Stacie says.

“Cynth, are you okay to drive, or want me to?” Beca asks.

“I’m fine, I only had a couple drinks tonight, and that was hours ago,” Cynthia Rose replies. She gets into the front seat, and Beca slides into the middle of the back seat next to Amy. Chloe climbs in next to her, her shoulder pressing against Beca’s, and Beca feels the tingle of Chloe on her lips again and mentally wills Cynthia Rose to get them home faster.

It’s not a long drive home, and they spend it with the radio turned up. Amy and Stacie sing along loudly, and Beca smiles fondly at them. She can feel the heat of Chloe’s body next to her, and itches to touch her. She doesn’t though, because they’re in a car with their friends, and she doesn’t know exactly what’s running through the redhead’s mind right now.

Little does she know that Chloe’s thinking the same thing next to her, and has to physically tuck her hands under her knees to stop from letting one slip onto Beca’s thigh.

 

They finally pull up to the Bella house, and spill out of the car. Beca lets Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Amy go ahead into the house, and offers her hand towards Chloe.

Chloe smiles softly, taking Beca’s hand, and they make their way inside. Chloe lets Beca lead the way upstairs, past the room Beca shares with Amy, and to the small bedroom at the end of the hallway that Chloe has to herself.

Chloe slips off her heels, and sits up against the bedhead. She watches Beca, who hesitates slightly before kicking off her own shoes and taking a seat on the bed next to Chloe.

Beca picks up Chloe’s hand, squeezing it softly before turning to Chloe. “I need to know something,” Beca says softly. “I need to know, if what the girls told me was true. Do you have feelings for me?”

“Yes,” Chloe replied quietly after a moment of silence. Her voice is hollow, and she can’t bring herself to look Beca in the eye.

“How long have you felt that way?” Beca asks.

Chloe sighs. “Since you were a freshman,” she admits. “When I heard you singing in the shower.”

Beca’s quiet for a moment, and Chloe can hardly stand the silence.

“I’m going to be honest with you, but I need you to let me finish before you say anything, okay?” Beca says, and waits for Chloe to nod. “Before tonight, I actively tried not to think about you in a way that was more than friendship.”

Chloe feels a pang of hurt, but she promised she would let Beca finish, so she stays quiet. Beca seems to sense what she’s feeling, because she gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, and continues.

“I tried not to think of you in any other way, because I knew that I would just get hurt. I mean, why would an incredible, beautiful, smart woman like you, be interested in little old me? I love your friendship too. So I convinced myself that your friendship was all I needed, and I threw myself into other distractions,” Beca tells her. She can sense Chloe beside her, tense and hooked on every word. “And Jesse was there, and interested in me, and he was nice enough. So I dated him, but the whole time I was with him, I felt a little like I was settling. I actually remember thinking that being with him was another reason why I didn’t like movies, because love always seemed so magical and special in the movies, and I never really got that feeling with him, at all. I just figured it’s never really like that for anyone.”

Beca pauses, and turns Chloe’s hand over in hers. She traces light patterns in Chloe’s palm, before looking back up. Chloe’s eyes were watching Beca’s finger trail across her skin, and after a moment, she looks up as well to meet Beca’s eyes.

“But then you kissed me tonight,” Beca says quietly. “And my god, Chloe…it literally felt like fireworks.”

A glimmer of hope flickers across Chloe’s face. She meets Beca’s eyes, willing her to continue.

“You kissed me, and I felt whole. Like I now knew what I had been missing out on for so long,” Beca tells her with a soft smile. “I’ve never experienced that before, not with Jesse, or anyone. But my mind was also telling me that there was no way you meant it, because you were helping me out to get rid of that guy, and I could already feel my hopes being crushed, but then the girls must have thought you were kissing me for real and that’s why they were saying all that stuff.”

Chloe remains silent, and isn’t even sure what she would say right now, because she’s trying to be cautious, but it also feels like maybe, just maybe, her dreams may actually come true, and is Beca seriously trying to tell her that she has feelings for her too?

“Chloe,” Beca says softly, “I feel the same about you. I always have, ever since our first year at Barden, and I can’t believe I was so stupid to keep that hidden for so long.”

“Becs, you’re not stupid,” Chloe tells her with a soft squeeze of her hand. “I could have said something too. I was just way too scared. I regret that now, because had I just spoken up sooner, we could have had months together. Years, even.”

Beca grins. “I like the sound of years. It might be too late to change the past, but it’s not too late to change the future, right?” Beca raises her eyebrows, a soft smile on her face, and she watches Chloe hopefully.

Chloe’s face splits into a grin, and she can feel her heart beating wildly, and she nods. “Definitely. I’m down for a future together, with you.”

“Perfect,” Beca whispers, and leans forward to meet Chloe for another kiss. This time they kiss slowly, softly, eyes closed and mouths moving gently as they deepen the kiss.

Several long moments pass, and Chloe slowly pulls back. She keeps her eyes trained on Beca’s, and sees happiness reflect in them. She can feel her own eyes welling up slightly, a stray tear managing to escape it, but Beca’s hand is there to brush it away before she can even move. “Don’t worry, they’re just happy tears,” Chloe says as she reads the concern on Beca’s face. She smiles. “I still feel a little like I must be dreaming right now.”

“Me too,” Beca replies honestly. “Who knew tonight would end like this?”

“I didn’t,” Chloe admits. “But are you sure about this? Us being together?”

Beca leans forward, gently pressing her lips to Chloe’s. “I promise, there’s nothing I want more. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“God yes,” Chloe breathes back. “Do you want to, um, talk about boundaries or anything?”

Beca grins. “Honestly, that’s a conversation that would have been better suited to before you burst unannounced into my shower.” At this, Chloe smirks. “But I’m comfortable with you, and I like when you’re just…yourself around me. I like getting to see all parts of you. So how about we just take things as they come, and just make sure that we’re always open and honest with each other?”

“Sounds great,” Chloe tells her. She tilts her head slightly, resting it on Beca’s shoulder. Beca brings a hand to rest lightly on Chloe’s knee, and they sit in silence for several minutes.

“What do you think the Bella’s are saying about us right now?” Chloe finally says, causing Beca to let out a chuckle.

“Honestly, I don’t want to know. I’m already dreading the interrogation that Amy’s probably going to give me when I go to bed,” Beca replies. “I’m cool with telling the girls about us, but I’m way too tired for the in depth discussion she’ll want.”

Chloe lifts her head from Beca’s shoulder to look at her properly. “Why don’t you just sleep with me tonight?”

“You’ve been my girlfriend for all of five minutes and you’re already trying to get in my pants?” Beca asks jokingly. “Geez, Beale, you don’t wait long.”

Chloe laughs. “Not for that reason, you weirdo. But I do like that you just called me your girlfriend.”

Beca smiles. “I liked saying it.” She gives Chloe’s knee a light squeeze, then swings her legs around to the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Chloe asks.

“To get my pyjamas on, I’ll be back,” Beca tells her, and with a glance back to wink at the redhead, she leaves the room and heads down the hall to her bedroom.

Amy isn’t there, which half surprises Beca, yet also floods her with relief. She wasn’t kidding when she told Chloe she didn’t want to discuss everything with Amy tonight, she was tired – and the night had already been emotional enough. And even though Chloe and Beca have shared a bed (as friends) plenty of times in the past, she knew Amy would tease the crap out of her for it. 

Beca moves quickly, putting away her clothes and slipping into some shorts and a tank top. She shakes her hair out, and then swings into the bathroom to remove her makeup and brush her teeth. As she heads back out into the hall, she hears Amy’s laugh mingling with that of Cynthia Rose and Stacie, coming from the room that Cynthia Rose and Stacie share. She smiles to herself, and continues down the hall.

Beca taps softly on Chloe’s door before stepping inside. Chloe’s already in her pyjamas, the sheet pulled up to her waist, and she’s tapping away on her phone. Beca climbs into the bed next to her, and watches as Chloe finishes setting an alarm for the morning and setting it on the nightstand.

Chloe reaches to snap off the light, then turns to Beca, sliding an arm around her waist and resting her head on Beca’s chest. Beca brings a hand up and absently starts running her fingers through Chloe’s hair.

The last thing either of them remembers thinking, is how comfortable, and happy, and content they each feel, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, before drifting off to sleep.

____________________________________________________

Chloe’s getting annoyed, because she’s trying to dance with Beca and maybe steal a few kisses, but the DJ’s just changed the song to a loud, annoying beep. She considers for a second that maybe there’s a fire in the club and the beeping is actually the fire alarm, before coming to her senses.

It’s her alarm clock, and she’s only dreaming about being in a club with Beca.

As she reaches an arm out to grab her phone to shut the alarm off, she realizes that she’s not alone in the bed, and all the memories from the previous night come rushing back.

Going out to a club with the Bella’s.

Kissing Beca.

The Bella’s telling Beca how she feels.

Beca calling Chloe her girlfriend.

Chloe raises her head slightly off Beca’s chest, to see Beca watching her, a lazy smile on her face.

“Good morning,” Beca murmurs to her as she lazily traces patterns on Chloe’s back. Chloe feels the light pressure through her shirt and shivers slightly.

“Good morning,” Chloe replies, and props herself up on an elbow so she can see Beca better. “How’d you sleep?”

“Amazing,” Beca replies. “You?”

“Amazing.”

“We’ll have to get up soon,” Beca says, a touch of disappointment in her voice. “We have Bella’s rehearsal today, and you and I still have to go over the set list one more time.”

Chloe nods, but nuzzles her face into Beca’s neck and drops a few light kisses there. Beca’s arms wrap around her and tighten, and they stay like this for a few minutes before the alarm on Beca’s phone starts buzzing.

Chloe groans, and pulls herself into a sitting position. “I’m going to go jump in the shower,” she says to Beca, and winks.

Beca swallows heavily, before nodding and heading to her own bedroom. Amy’s in bed, fast asleep, so Beca tiptoes around her to get clothes from the closet and change.

By the time Chloe’s done in the shower and dresses, she finds Beca in the kitchen at the table with two cups of coffee and her laptop. Chloe grins, and presses a kiss to Beca’s lips before picking up one of the mugs and taking a slow sip. She settles into the chair next to Beca, their shoulders touching, and Beca easily slides a hand around her waist while Chloe’s hand settles lightly on Chloe’s thigh. Beca’s slightly amazed at how immediately comfortable she feels with Chloe; she’s not a huge touchy feely person unless it’s Chloe, and now she feels like she can’t get enough of the woman.

They bend their heads together as Beca starts the mix, and start talking to each other about how the arrangement will work, and the upcoming performance they have at the Kennedy Centre. They’re so wrapped up in what they’re doing that they fail to notice Cynthia Rose, Amy and Stacie at the kitchen door, who stand there silently and just watch the two interact.

Chloe watches Beca make a change to the arrangement, and thinks that it’s finally finished. She grins, and leans her head over to place a quick peck on Beca’s cheek.

Beca senses this though, and turns her head as well so that the kiss lands on her lips, and they each lean into it for a moment before pulling apart.

“Aww!” a voice cooes from behind them, and they turn to see the girls standing in the doorway. Stacie has a starstruck expression on her face, Cynthia Rose is wearing a huge grin, and Amy’s the one cooing at them.

“Good morning guys,” Beca tells them, briefly considering moving her arm that’s wrapped around Chloe’s waist, but decides not to.

“Good morning! Sleep well?” Amy asks with a wink, coming into the kitchen to pull cereal from the cabinet.

Chloe lets out a soft giggle. “Excellent, thanks Amy. How about you?”

“Great. My room was, uh, nice and quiet last night,” Amy replies with a smirk, and all Beca can do is just shake her head helplessly.

“Becs, Chloe, we just want to apologize to you both,” Stacie says as she moves to the counter where Beca and Chloe are seated. “We really shouldn’t have said what we did, we didn’t think at all.”

“Yeah, Chloe, we’re so sorry we upset you,” Cynthia Rose adds. “I mean, it kinda seems like you guys are okay, but we definitely didn’t mean to spill your secrets.

Chloe flashes them a bright, reassuring smile. “Thanks guys,” she says as she gives Beca’s thigh another light squeeze. “We’re definitely more than okay. We got the chance to talk a lot last night-”

“Yes, _just talk_ ,” Beca emphasizes at the knowing grin Amy gives them.

“And we’ve decided to become a couple,” Chloe finishes. “So really, we should be thanking you guys. If it wasn’t for last night’s mishap, who knows when, or if, we’d ever get together.”

Beca blushes lightly at the grins the girls give her, but she’s honestly so happy and content right now, that the thought of the teasing that she’s probably going to get later from the girls about being all couple-y with Chloe, doesn’t even bother her.

“We’re really happy for you guys, really,” Stacie says, clapping her hands in delight.

“Thanks,” Beca tells them. She shares a look with Chloe, and the redhead presses a soft kiss to her lips. “So are we.”

**Fin**


End file.
